


Shroud of Darkness

by LotusMuse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War, Emotional Manipulation, Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship/Love, Gen, Jedi, Jedi Code, Lightsabers, Loyalty, Politics, Pregnancy, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sith, The Naberrie Family, Unplanned Pregnancy, War, dark side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusMuse/pseuds/LotusMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War! The Republic is crumbling under attacks by the ruthless Sith Lord, Count Dooku. Evil is everywhere and as the Jedi grow suspicious of the man at the head of the Galactic Republic, Anakin's growing turmoil may be their downfall from within. This is an AU Rewrite of 'Revenge of the Sith'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Long Time Ago

Dramatis Personae

C-3P0 (droid - masculine programing)  
Dooku; Count (human male)  
Grievous; General (kaleesh cyborg)  
Obi-Wan Kenobi; Jedi Master (human male)  
Beru Lars (human female)  
Owen Lars (human male)  
Mon Mothma; Senator (human female)  
Sabé (human female)  
Sola Naberrie (human female)  
Bail Organa; Senator (human male)  
Palpatine; Supreme Chancellor (human male)  
R2-D2 (droid - masculine programing)  
Anakin Skywalker; Jedi Knight (human male)  
Padmé Amidala-Skywalker; Senator (human female)  
Mace Windu; Jedi Master (human male)  
Yoda; Jedi Master (unknown male)

**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...**

_The war between the Galactic Republic and the Separatists has left_  
 _worlds in ruin. In desperation, the Separatists have begun to hire  
_ _privateers to battle the formidable clone army._

_The Senate continues to vote more executive power to Supreme_  
 _Chancellor Palpatine and after a recently foiled kidnapping attempt on_  
 _the Supreme Chancellor, the majority of the Senate has decided that_  
 _this war cannot afford to drag on any longer. As clones continue to_  
 _increase the ranks of the Republic Army, a few of the Jedi are_  
 _beginning to feel that Chancellor Palpatine's interests might not lie  
_ _with their own._

_Meanwhile, Anakin Skywalker, now a full Jedi Knight, has yet to reveal_  
 _his liaison with Senator Amidala. As he returns to Coruscant after a_  
 _brief vacation spent on Naboo he wonders what the Council’s reaction  
_ _will be..._

CORUSCANT

The dark nondescript Republic shuttle slid through the atmosphere of  
the capital planet. Among the wide variety of passengers that begun to  
gather their things for departure, a cloaked figure hovered by the  
exit. As the ship landed on a platform, various beings could be seen  
waiting for the passengers. The cloaked figure waited for the others  
to brush past and then silently followed. A man with a scruffy brown  
beard moved forward to greet him. The cloaked figure pulled his hood  
back to reveal the handsome face of Anakin Skywalker. Jedi Knight  
Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled at his former student, and nodded his head in  
greeting. Anakin had been in dire need of a break from the unrelenting  
war they were in. He had certainly earned it after helping Obi-Wan  
foil General Grievous, the terrible cyborg who lead the Separatist’s  
army, in his attempt to kidnap the Chancellor.

“It’s good to see you again, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, slapping his  
friend on the shoulder. Anakin gave a slight smile, and for a fleeting  
moment Obi-Wan felt an odd tinge to his sense, but it passed in an  
instant.

“You too, Master.” The two Jedi then turned to pass through the  
laughing crowd around them.

***

The Senate was especially unruly today, and it had taken Chancellor  
Palpatine several tries to calm the group. Finally, the shouts were  
reduced to murmurs between aids. Palpatine swept his piercing gaze  
across the room, his brow furrowed as if he was trying to read the  
minds of the senators.

“I do realize that the separatists are a growing threat that concerns  
us all, but our army of clones is more than enough protection,” he  
smiled, as if he believed that his words would calm any twitches of  
doubt.

It almost worked.

“These clones are indeed an impressive force. Though I’d like to know  
where we got them all in such a short amount of time?” Senator Bail  
Organa spoke up. The tall dark man was a much respected politician,  
and Palpatine knew he would have to keep an eye on him.

“You’d be surprised at how much our technology has progressed in the  
past decade. What was once deemed impossible is now commonplace,”  
Palpatine countered.

Bail appeared to accept this, but there was still a slight look of  
suspicion on his face. Palpatine smiled again. Yes indeed, someone  
worth watching...

***

Jedi Masters Yoda and Mace Windu were waiting for Anakin and Obi-Wan  
as they entered the temple. Anakin’s gaze flickered briefly from their  
faces to the floor. Yoda tapped his gimer stick.

“Finally adjusted to new arm, you are?” Yoda asked casually, moving  
forward to inspect the clearly mechanical replacement, Anakin had. The  
young Jedi clenched his fist in response.

“Yes, Master Yoda, I’m no stranger to machines,” he said softly.

“Is there anything you’d like to report to us?” Master Windu inquired.  
His face wore its usual blank expression, although he seemed to be  
regarding Anakin intently. The young Jedi Knight swallowed, and shook  
his head.

“No, Master, everything is fine,” he answered slowly, trying to keep  
his nerves steady. Anakin could feel Obi-Wan’s sense relax slightly,  
but Windu and Yoda remained rigid. If they suspected anything, they  
held their peace. Yoda nodded, and hummed low in his throat.

“Good to see you again, young Skywalker.”

With that, Yoda and Windu brushed past Obi-Wan and Anakin. Left alone,  
they silently studied each other carefully. Their bond had not been  
mended in their month apart.

“How’s Senator Amidala?” Obi-Wan asked. Anakin shrugged.

“She’s fine.”

“Your feelings reveal you, Padawan. They have not changed,” Obi-Wan  
admonished him.

Now that they had a moments peace together, he wanted to have a long  
talk with his Padawan. “Let’s go...”

NABOO: THEED

The administrative offices of Theed Palace were spacious and  
splendidly decorated. This particular office was a pale green colour,  
and had a few family holos scattered on the walls. In the room’s four  
corners, a cheery plant was placed. And in the center of the floor sat  
an elaborate wooden desk, along with a dark haired woman seated at it.  
Behind her a large glass window let in the sunlight and allowed her a  
magnificent look at her world.

Padmé Amidala (Skywalker) was sorting through a large pile of  
paperwork when her sister Sola, burst into the room. Her usual tidy  
appearance was in disarray, and she was trying to catch her breath as  
she collapsed into a small chair before Padmé.

“I... got your message,” she puffed. “What’s going on?”

She glanced up at her sister. Her brow was furrowed with a deep  
concern. Padmé felt an ache develop inside her - why couldn’t she have  
informed her family sooner?

“Sola, I want to talk about Anakin,” she said, getting to her feet.

She was beautifully dressed, as always, in a flowery yellow dress with  
matching hair piece – it was Anakin’s favourite. Her sister began to  
smile. When she had taken the then-padawan Jedi to meet her family over a  
month ago they had welcomed him with open arms.

“Ah, you need any tips?” Sola’s worry had vanished, replaced by her  
customary cheerfulness.

“No, I want to confess something,”

Padmé turned away from her, to face the large open window. It revealed  
to her all the glorious splendor of Naboo. Her home, her wonderful  
home.

“Anakin and I. We--” She took a slow, deep breath. “We’re married.”

She could feel her sister’s stunned silence wash up against her back.  
She tortured her lower lip with her teeth and waited for the  
astonished exclamations to begin. To her surprise, they didn’t. Sola  
got up from her seat and moved over beside Padmé, resting a slender  
hand on her shoulder.

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because it’s forbidden for a Jedi, and since I am such a public  
figure...” she trailed off, her pain showing in her voice and the  
tears that began to well in her soft brown eyes. She faced her sister.  
Sola’s expression read hurt and sympathy.

“They always talk of love being the most powerful emotion,” Sola  
whispered, trying to offer some advice, or comfort. Padmé dabbed away  
at her tears.

“I tried to tell myself that it would be foolish, and even now I know  
that it is. We were talking one night and I told him it would destroy  
us.” The senator felt an emotional shudder ripple through her body.  
“It will. Our love is a terrible thing.”

“No!”

Padmé jerked in surprise at the force in her sister’s voice. Sola  
looked furious at Padmé’s words.

“How can you possibly say that? There is no such thing as a terrible  
love; rather it’s a precious gift that too few out there enjoy. You  
can’t tell yourself that, and personally, I think it’s wrong for the  
Jedi to put such binders on their disciples.”

At this, Padmé gasped. How could her sister say such things about the  
Republic’s protectors? Though, her sister was on a roll and continued  
speaking.

“You can’t force yourself to feel something for a person, you can’t  
just say to yourself ‘I will love, or not love, this person’.”

“I...” For one of the few times in her life, Padmé was speechless.

“Anyway, this Anakin seems like he’s a very special person.”

Sola moved to hug her sister. Padmé gratefully embraced her and agreed, “He is.”

They were silent for a moment, basking in the sun’s warm glow. Here,  
it didn’t seem possible that the evils in the galaxy above could ever  
touch them.

"Cherish what you have together,” Sola said, pulling gently away and  
looking out the window towards the sky. “I have this feeling that  
you’re not going to have much peace for a while yet.”

CORUSCANT: JEDI TEMPLE

Master Yoda was sitting in a darkened room, meditating. The small  
green Jedi was definite proof that you should never judge by  
appearances. Strange images flashed through his mind, many possible  
futures.

_Skywalker... Fire... Pain... Darkness..._

But, the light - the incredible light!

He twitched.

Choices...

He opened his eyes, to pinpoint Master Windu and Jedi Kenobi both  
sitting on flat, cushioned seats across from him. Waiting patiently,  
they were regarding Yoda oddly.

“What do you see?” Windu asked calmly.

However, buried deep inside, he felt a dark apprehension. Things were  
happening much too fast in the galaxy for his liking; one wrong move  
and terrible things could befall them. Yoda sighed. The Jedi relied on  
his voice too much, rather when they needed to make their own  
judgments.

“Much I see, many paths that could be taken,” he said.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked. His devotion to the young Jedi was, of  
course, admirable. A trait he inherited from his late Master, Qui-Gon  
Jinn.

“I see much pain in store for him,” Yoda admitted, “and much darkness.”

Windu looked startled at this. It had not occurred to any of them that  
the Dark Side could touch the one of the prophecy.

“He will not fail,” Obi-Wan insisted, passion flooding into his voice.  
“Anakin is the Chosen One. His destiny has been cast to fulfill the  
prophecy!”

Yoda shook his head, not so much with denial than with worry.

“Not always certain, is the future.”

“But the prophecy-” Obi-Wan began, when Yoda interrupted him.

“So certain are you, of what the prophecy is?”

He slapped his stick against the floor, and gave the Jedi Knight a  
stern look. Obi-Wan bit his lip and held his peace. The prophecy was a  
sore point between many Jedi. It was obvious that Master Yoda didn’t  
want to start a confrontation of beliefs. Obi-Wan sighed, subjected to  
the great weight of stress upon his shoulders. Now that it had been  
revealed that Dooku, an ex-Jedi and former student of Master Yoda’s no  
less, had been seduced, seemingly unknowing, by the Dark Side.

Dark times were fast approaching, and the thing was, no one seemed to  
be able to stop it. Obi-Wan looked out the window to the chaotic swarm  
of vehicles speeding through the airways.

Anakin, what is your true power? What is your destiny?

Anakin Skywalker was not a particularly patient person, especially  
when it came to his Jedi abilities. He had challenged Master Windu to  
three lightsaber battles in the past standard week, and lost them all.  
The fact that he might not be as good as he thought he was irritated  
him immensely. Intense sessions of practicing between the duels didn’t  
appear to have helped much. Then again, what was he doing wrong?

However, Obi-Wan had spouted a seemingly endless array of ‘helpful’ suggestions.

Anakin sighed.

Perhaps he should try harder with his Master – could he be correct  
about these few things?

He unconsciously clenched his mechanical fist. Before, he had been so  
sure that he could handle anything easily, but now, well, life was a  
lot more uncertain. He smiled slightly, thinking of Padmé. She was  
someone he could tell anything to; he could count on his angel for  
anything.

Nevertheless, when he needed her, she wasn’t here, and he needed  
someone to talk to.

He stood and headed for the door.

CORUSCANT: SENATE OFFICES

Chancellor Palpatine loved the large window in his office. He would  
frequently stand there and gaze out at the passing people - physical  
evidence of the power he had. He lifted a hand to stroke a long finger  
down his cheek.

That wasn’t the only physical evidence he’d obtained. He turned as his  
office door slid open, and smiled at the young man who strode in.

“Welcome, young Skywalker,” he greeted him, clasping his hands behind  
his back. “What brings you here today?”

“I need your advice,” Anakin blurted.

Palpatine took his seat behind his desk, and motioned for Anakin to do  
the same. The young Jedi Knight complied and stared off distraught  
into space. He needed help, and he always felt comfortable around the  
Supreme Chancellor, who seemed to understand him well.

“If I can advise, I shall,” Palpatine replied, leaning back in his  
seat. This should be interesting.

“I broke one of the most important rules imposed by the Jedi Council,”  
he admitted. “I believe I followed my heart, but I’m afraid to talk to  
the Council.”

“What did you do?”

“I'm married. To Pad—Senator Amidala,” he confessed, and after a  
moment, added quickly, “I love her.”

Anakin half-expected Palpatine to reel back in shock, but the old man  
just sat there, his face impassive. The Republic Chancellor regarded  
the Jedi silently for a moment, before he gave judgement.

“I see, and you think the Jedi would not approve?”

“No, they never approve of anything about me, or anything that I do.  
It was pure luck that they accepted me as a Jedi. Originally, they  
thought I was too old.” He sighed, slumping into the seat.

“I think you should keep this a secret,” Palpatine said, sitting up,  
and addressing him carefully.

Anakin blinked in surprise at his puzzling mentor. Not tell them?  
Could you keep secrets from the Masters? Well, _he_ probably could.

“Anakin, I care about your well being - do you really want to risk  
your Masters’ wrath? This little secret can’t possibly hurt anyone.”

“I guess, but-”

“Do you want to take the risk that they might make you leave Senator Amidala?”

That sent such a ripple of alarm through Anakin that it became  
reflected on his face. That hadn’t occurred to him - his mind was made  
up now. He rose and gave a shallow bow to Chancellor Palpatine.

“I thank you for your guidance, sir,” he said, respectfully. With  
that, he marched out.

Palpatine smiled, everything was going smoothly...


	2. Dark Forces Conspire

NABOO: THEED

Padmé, while she did not enjoy medical checkups, was pleased that she  
had an excuse for a brief escape from the pressing matters that seemed  
to be relentlessly tormenting her days. Now that she thought about it,  
there was a twinge of contempt at being prodded by cold medical  
equipment. However, she went through the examination without much  
complaint, and afterwards, was asked to wait in the lounge. Stepping  
out of Dr. Aris' office, she took a seat in the corner, her cloak  
around her and her hood drawn up to hide her face. She wanted to be at  
peace from the pressures of the public eye.

To pass the time, she turned her gaze to the lounge’s other occupants.  
There was an old man with a cane leaning back in his seat, eyes  
closed. His lips were moving slightly, as if he were talking to  
himself. Moving on, a young mother was waiting with her two daughters  
\- the similarities between them were so obvious. The smaller girl, a  
mere baby, was crying into her mother’s shoulder. The mother, occupied  
with her distraught baby, didn’t notice her elder daughter was slowly  
inching away.

Padmé was now anxiously watching for the medic. As nice as it was to  
just sit here alone, she did have her duties.

“Hi.”

Padmé turned at the voice. Standing before her was elder of young  
girls - perhaps seven years old.

“Hello,” she responded, giving the girl a warm smile.

“I’m Sairah, that’s my mom and my baby sis, Wehnde. Are you sick?”

Padmé felt a ripple of mirth run through her at Sairah’s blunt, honest  
manner. If only more people could have the honesty that children  
seemed to possess.

“Just a checkup,” she replied. “My name is Padmé.”

“That’s a pretty name. It means ‘truth’,” Sairah stated. Padmé blinked  
in surprise.

“How did you know that?”

“My great-grandma’s name was Padmé. Oh, it’s my turn!”

Sairah’s mother had risen from her chair with a now calm baby. She  
moved towards the door where a male medic was waiting. Sairah turned  
to go and smiled up at Padmé,

“Bye!”

She sprinted off.

Children were such wonders; they were so pure, so derived of any evil.  
Why couldn’t people retain that innocence as they grew up? Why did  
greed and dark impulses have to appear?

“M’lady?” Padmé looked up at her medic and got to her feet. Dr. Aris  
had a somewhat nervous look on her face, and her manner was certainly  
agitated.

“What is it?”

“Well, I have some wonderful news. I sincerely hope you will be pleased.”

“Tell me.”

Inside his room at the Jedi Temple, Anakin awoke from a deep sleep. He  
had felt something like a tremor of shock in the Force. He stretched  
out, but couldn’t find the source or anything wrong. He wondered what  
it had been. And why was his mind suddenly filled with thoughts of  
Padmé, and a small indefinite figure?

Padmé turned away from the medic, her liquid brown eyes filled with...  
Joy? Dismay? The medic shifted uneasily behind her.

“Pregnant?” she whispered to herself.

Two swarms met on a battlefield. One army of mechanical precision, the  
other of hot-blooded calculation - both with airs of demonic  
skeletons. With a silent breath of wind, before the hideous cry to  
arms, the army swarms flood towards each other in an apocalyptic rush  
of chaos.

The wheels of destiny turned.

***

Senator Padmé Amidala received a holo-transmission from Senator Bail  
Organa of Alderaan. Alderaan and Naboo had always kept close ties  
despite the great distance between them. She counted Bail among her  
closest friends and allies.

“It’s bad, isn’t it?” she commented.

Just yesterday, she had read reports of a gruesome battle between  
clone soldiers and battle droids on Tynna. How could this be  
happening?

“And it will get worse before it gets better,” Senator Organa stated,  
a hint of sadness in his voice. “Your influence is needed here. On  
Coruscant.”

“My influence wasn’t much good in trying to convince the senators that  
an army of the Republic was foolish... Of course, now with the clones  
I may have been incorrect with my words”

“With the arrival of the clones from Kamino, that decision was taken  
out of our hands. As life respecting people we must always believe  
there is a way other than bloodshed and war. Amidala, you’re very well  
respected, and you might be surprised at how many senators are still  
willing to listen to you.”

“If you say so,” Padmé replied doubtfully. Senator Organa nodded at her.

“We’ll talk again soon. Organa out.”

The transmission ended and Padmé sank back into her chair. Matters in  
the galaxy were becoming steadily worse. She touched her stomach  
gently. At least she would be able to see Anakin, and bring him a  
little surprise.

She bit her lower lip, knowing being pregnant meant it would be next  
to impossible to conceal their relationship from the Jedi. But... They  
would come to that problem when it arrived. Meanwhile, she had a  
journey to prepare for. Hitting a button on her desk, she called for  
Dormé.

CORUSCANT: JEDI TEMPLE

NEW SEARCH? Dooku  
ACCESSING DATA: No such subject found  
CROSS-REFERENCE DATA: No such information found  
CANCEL PREVIOUS REQUEST  
NEW SEARCH?

Obi-Wan leaned back into his chair; he hadn’t really expected to find  
any useful information, but it was worth a shot. Dooku's invasion of  
the Temple's Library had been too thorough. Now the only information  
about him resided in the minds of those who knew him. His head turned  
slightly as a familiar presence entered the hall. Anakin strode  
purposefully towards him. His emotions were slightly muddled, as if he  
were preoccupied with something.

“Your focus isn’t here, Anakin,” Kenobi murmured softly, “distraction  
is dangerous in these times.”

“Yes, Master,” Anakin replied absently, he glanced at the screen.  
“What are you looking for?”

“Dooku, I thought to check to see if any information on him remained  
in the archive, but unfortunately it has been purged like Kamino.” At  
the mention of Dooku’s name, Anakin absently flexed the fingers of his  
mechanical hand.

“Did you hear about the latest attack, Master? The entire Council is  
going to be witnessing the next full senate meeting to discuss what to  
do. Everyone will be there.” Anakin paused. Including Padmé...

“And?” Obi-Wan now looked up at his friend. His expression was unreadable.

“And well, that seems a bit pointless to me,” Anakin admitted. He took  
to an empty chair next to his Master. Obi-Wan shifted to face him.

“Open discussion is very important over a serious issue, and civil war  
is a very serious issue.” There was now a hint of steel in his voice.

“Yes, Master, but we know what Dooku, Grievous and his people are  
doing is wrong - why aren’t we out there now trying to stop it?”

“A course of action must be decided.”

“A swing of a lightsaber is a course of action.”

“Recklessness leads to carelessness, which can harbor bad results.”  
Obi-Wan glanced down at Anakin’s new arm; it glinted slightly in the  
lighting of the hall. Anakin clenched his fist.

“Think Anakin, please, I don’t want you getting hurt again.” Anakin  
blinked in bewilderment at this, Obi-Wan was usually never so open  
with his feelings of affection. He got up to leave only to take a few  
steps and spin back around.

“Master?”

“Yes?” Obi-Wan had already turned back to the computer screen, and was  
busying himself with prior matters. Anakin shook his head.

“Never mind, it’s nothing.” He strode off, the soft clicking of the  
terminal keys following him away.

CORUSCANT: UNDERBELLY

A dark warrior strolled proudly down a plain corridor. His droids were  
fighting admirably against the Republic’s new clone army. He gave a  
toothy grin to the air. The Republic had no idea - pawns that they  
were - what was truly going on in the galaxy around them. This period  
of bloodshed would soon give birth to a new era - a glorious era of  
unity.

The corridor spilled out into a dimly lit room, furnished with only  
two ornate seats and holo-projector. In one seat sat a hunched figure  
dressed in black, a hood pulled up to hide his face. The warrior gave  
a deep, respectful bow to his master.

“Sit, Dooku, what news do you bring?” The dark-cloaked figure’s voice  
was low and raspy, with intelligent eyes peering out at the servant.  
With a swirl of his cloak, Dooku took the seat and leaned back.  
Sometimes he wondered why his master bothered having him report; he  
seemed to know everything before he did.

“Master Sidious, the war between the Separatists and the Republic is  
heating up. There have been rumours of people’s resentment towards the  
lack of Jedi involvement.”

“Excellent, does General Grievous have any news?”

“No,” Dooku paused. “He regrets that the kidnapping did not go off as  
planned. He's is vowing revenge on the Jedi who foiled him." Another  
thought seemed to occur to Dooku, "How is the young Jedi I wounded?"  
He eyed his master. “Do you wish that I dispose of him?”

“No.” A hint of steel formed in Sidious’s voice. “I want you to keep  
away from him. I have plans for his future.” Though Dooku could not  
see his master’s face, he could easily imagine the smile that formed  
there.

“There have been... rumors of him ever since he arrived at the temple  
over ten years ago. He was declared too old for training at first, and  
then they allowed Kenobi - barely a Knight - to train him! Of course,  
any student of Qui-Gon's is bound to be capable. Oh, and the whispers  
of the prophecy...”

Sidious was silent; Dooku felt a slight twinge of nervousness, which  
he crushed beneath his anger. Perhaps, Sidious did not know of the  
prophecy? No, that was impossible. He was not one to let information  
slip pass him, especially something as important as this.

“Do you believe Skywalker is part of the prophecy?” Was that curiosity  
he detected in his master’s voice?

“He is indeed an admirable Jedi Knight. One of the youngest to receive  
the rank. Before, I dismissed it as a dream, but the Council… but  
after our battle... I felt a ‘strangeness’ in him.”

“A ‘strangeness’?”

“I know of no better why to explain it, Master. During our battle,  
there was a fleeting instant where I felt something inside of him - a  
power that no Jedi has been able to touch.” Dooku nodded, pleased with  
his perception and continued. “There are legends of the ancient  
Knights - of how they had powers we have long lost. Perhaps, this  
Anakin has the ability to tap these lost powers?”

“Perhaps,” Sidious mused, “but I think it is much more then that.” He  
got to his feet, as did Dooku and stepped around his desk.

“A confrontation of destiny is looming with the Council. The Jedi must  
be put out of the picture. Go, sow the seeds of distrust and anger  
against the Jedi. The order will fall to make way for a new era!”

Dooku smiled.

CORUSCANT: JEDI TEMPLE

Anakin felt light-hearted, and a spring was in his step as he moved  
through the Temple with uncustomary grace. His passed one of the  
Council members.

“Good afternoon, Master Windu!” he smiled broadly and hurried on. The  
Jedi Master paused, and stared after him, wondering at this abrupt,  
and rather welcomed, change. Bemused, he shook his head and continued  
towards Master Yoda’s meditation room.

It was indeed a good day for Anakin Skywalker - not because tomorrow  
was the day the Senate would pass judgement on new courses of action  
for the war. But because a certain special senator was landing on  
Coruscant in less then an hour. Padme, his beautiful Padme, he wanted  
to meet her and perhaps steal her away from her duties so they could  
share a moment. He remembered back to the first time they met on Tatooine,   
he had asked her if she was an angel. She had smiled and laughed at his childish   
question. 

His pulse quickened. He wasn’t so sure he had been wrong.


	3. A Hero Rises

SENATE OFFICES

Obi-Wan felt a little out-of-place in the elaborately decorated senator's office. His eyes were shut as he reflected on the world around him. Senator Bail Organa - a ruler on Alderaan, and well respected in the political ring. Why he had requested to see him and not a Master of more prominent standing, was beyond him.

"Master Kenobi," a prissy droid's voice called. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and the droid gestured grandly towards the door to Senator Organa's office. "You may now go in." Obi-Wan gave a slight respectful nod to the droid then headed in.

Senator Organa was a crisp and efficient man; his face was dark and lined with worry and stress, which had obviously taking it's toll on him. Obi-Wan could feel anxiety inside of him, but it was carefully contained by loyalty and a calm sense of duty. He looked up at his visitor.

"Thank you for coming Master Jedi, on such short notice. Please, be seated." He gestured to an empty seat before his desk. Kenobi sat and waited for the reason why he had been summoned.

"Master Kenobi, you know as well as I that the Republic is facing a crisis that could tear apart that which has stood for generations." Obi-Wan hesitated, then gave a nod of agreement. "You have been at the forefront of this conflict almost from the very beginning; you discovered the clones that now fight to protect our Republic and revealed the leader of the Separatists. All very admirable work."

"Thank you, Senator," Obi-Wan felt not a slight rise of pride in him, as he might have in the past. The conflict had matured him.

"Since you have survived numerous encounters with the... enemy, I would like you to advise soldiers in how best to meet them." Obi-Wan blinked in surprise - this wasn't what he expected at all.

"You want me to be…a military advisor?"

"Not as such. You already lead soldiers into battle and it is because of this you see the front lines and what is really going on."

"I'm not quiet sure I'm following you. Is there a problem with the clones? They are expert fighters."

"I'm not talking about the clones." Senator Organa's face had become stony - this was obviously a sore topic for him. Obi-Wan leaned forward.

"Sir, has there been a new development that I am not aware of?"

"With General Grievous on the scene we have begun to take some substantial losses." He sighed. "This... Warrior, is a gifted tactitian." He locked eyes with Obi-Wan. "There is more going on then meets the eye. I want to know what."

Obi-Wan was so startled it took all of his training to keep his face expressionless.

"Sir, I... must confer with the Council." Senator Organa nodded. He seemed to have relaxed as he saw that his proposal hadn't been immediately rejected. "One question: Why me?"

"As I have already stated, you have survived numerous encounters with the enemy and you have already foiled Grievous once before. You have also been there since this war started in earnest."

"Yes, but there is something more." Obi-Wan watched the man before him sigh; a deep ache throbbed inside of him. Here was a man who was watching the things he most deeply believed in disappear before his eyes.

"I have spoken to many Senators, and we want someone trustworthy. Someone with strong moral and ethical principals, someone who we know will not be a candidate for corruption. As a matter of fact, it was Senator Amidala who recommended you. I have a high regard for her words and her praises do not come lightly."

"So, this is not an official request?"

"No, nor will it will be addressed tomorrow," Senator Organa nodded.

Obi-Wan's mind whirled. A spy? Then again, in these dark times could one really afford not to use everything at their disposal.

A chill raised the hairs on the back of his neck. He was starting to think like someone else. Someone who's opinion did hold much favor with the Council these days.

In the darkness of space, two fleets clash. The world below them is lush with life, until... Ships explode, raining shrapnel on the land, other's crash, destroying majestic trees. Chemicals seep into the dirt to poison the plant life, and the planet shudders with the effects of war. The world's few remaining people pull themselves from the wreckage and ask themselves why the Gods would do this? Then, with tears for their once beautiful soil, they try to heal their dying home.

CORUSCANT: SENATE RESIDENCES LANDING PAD C

The first thing Padmé saw when she debarked the ship was Anakin waiting for her. She carefully kept a smile from her face, pleasure that he had come filled her. He stood there in his Jedi robes, tall and elegant, his loose dirty blond hair flapping in the wind. Dormé and Sabé gave each other knowing glances, as Padme stepped to greet her secret husband.

"It is a pleasure to once again see you, Jedi Skywalker." She gave him a slight nod as he bowed low to her.

"The pleasure is all mine. I shall escort you to your quarters."

He waited as Padmé signaled her guards that everything was all right. Then, she followed him into the building. They were silent, walking side-by-side through the halls, various technicians and other personal moved aside for them as they recognized the Senator and the great Jedi hero. They came to the Naboo suite, where she had met Anakin after ten years apart. How he'd grown! She allowed a smile to creep across her face.

Anakin tapped the pad, and the door slid open. He gestured and she stepped inside. As soon as the door closed, she glanced at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Don't worry, I disabled all of the security cameras. It's not particularly out of character. I like my privacy," she said softly. Innocently.

"How clever." He commented casually, as if admiring a work of art. He grinned at her.

She embraced him fiercely, thinking about how good it was to have him against her again. "I've really missed you." Padmé pulled away from the hug just enough to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Not half as much as I've missed you," he retorted, brushing his hand across her soft cheek. "It's been so quiet."

"Are you accusing me of being noisy and disruptive?" she asked, faking indignation.

"Maybe, but maybe I like noisy and disruptive!"

She stared at him then chuckled; he was so improper, so completely against all of her rules. She loved it.

They came together in a kiss...

JEDI TEMPLE

Obi-Wan stood silent before the Council, waiting for their verdict. Deep inside he felt a twinge of nervousness. He quickly shunted it away; it would do him no good if the Council read that in him.

"This is most unusual," Mace Windu commented, stroking his fingers.

Yoda glanced over at his long time friend and waited. The human Jedi Master, it seemed, was to be the voice for this meeting.

"Senator Organa seemed very sure that a Jedi's guidance would be needed," Obi-Wan remarked. "What I don't understand is-"

"Why you?" Master Windu interrupted. He nodded sagely. "Why indeed."

Obi-Wan kept his peace, but deep inside him he felt that something out there was growing - something that could be for good or evil. A vital turning point was coming, and he had a terrible feeling that he could do nothing to stop it.

There was a small room, painted totally black with no doors or windows for access. Nonetheless, there were people inside this box-like room. There were two - girls; opposites in form, but not mind. The first girl, her features blurred, ignited a blue lightsaber and swung it towards the other girl who had (brown?) hair that was pulled back in a braid. But her ruby red blade slashed it aside.

Together they battled - a dual that defied everything. The red bladed girl backed her blue bladed opponent up to a wall. But she stepped easily to the side and continued the fight, moving backwards up the barrier. Soon they hung upside down from the ceiling. The precision and excellence of the fighters was so great, that it looked as if the dual could go on forever. However, the two warriors made a mistake. The red blade swung just a little too high, whilst the blue one jabbed out an inch too low.

They cleaved each other in two.

Anakin's eyes snapped open, a slight shudder running through him. For a moment he was confused as to where he was. The bed he was on was far roomier and softer than the one he slept in at the Jedi Temple. Then everything came flooding back in a warm memory.

He glanced down at the sleeping figure snuggled against his chest; her chocolate brown hair was in disarray and mostly covered her face. Anakin tried to shift his position when he realized his hand was completely tangled in her hair. Slowly, so as not to wake her, he gently pulled his hand free of her brown locks. A faint smile sprung to his lips as he flexed his fingers to banish the pins and needles feeling.

What was she dreaming about? He wished he knew. It would be so easy to peek into her dreams, but he would never consider doing that to his Padme. Yes, his Padme. Her eyelids fluttered, and then gradually opened. She turned her eyes up to him and smiled.

"Good morning." Her voice was light and sweet. It sent tingles down his spine.

"Good morning to you, wife of mine," Anakin replied, kissing her forehead.

Padme moved to sit up and he reluctantly pulled away from her. He wanted to lay there with her forever, but Padme had other ideas.

She got out of bed and opened the doors to her extensive closet, filled with more outfits than some used in a lifetime. After a moments' consideration, Padme selected a green-shaded outfit, with a small jeweled headpiece. She started to pull on her clothes when she noticed Anakin was staring at her from the bed. He was propped up on one arm, grinning at her with a rather silly expression.

"What are you looking at? This isn't anything you haven't seen before," she chided him gently. Anakin's grin, if it were possible, widened.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to be close to the most incredible person in the universe," he remarked, speaking from the bottom of his heart. A slight flush of red sprung to Padme's cheeks.

"My, such flattery, wouldn't that be frowned on for a Jedi?" she teased. His playful expression turned to one of shocked innocence.

"Me? Flatter? Never, I speak only the truth!" Padme chuckled at this, and then finished getting dressed. Anakin watched her leave in silence then reached for his Jedi robes.

'The Jedi Council has never been so divided,' Master Mace Windu thought to himself, watching the alarming sight of bickering Jedi crescendo in the chamber. Things were happening far too fast, and the Jedi no longer had the luxury for meditation. The Jedi had worked perfectly for thousands of generations, never altering their ways - so why was everything failing them now?

"Perhaps the imbalance, that young Skywalker must fix - or we may be too old to see why," Yoda had said when Mace had asked him the night before. His last few words had puzzled Windu; Yoda might be near nine hundred years of age, but he himself was barely in his forties. He stroked his fingers as the arguments around him continued. All was not well in paradise.

Obi-Wan met Anakin in one of the corridors of the Jedi Temple; the young Jedi was watching the air cars fly past. The look on his face and the thoughts within him were serene. Such peace he held that Obi-Wan had almost not recognized him.

"All is well, Anakin?" he asked, stepping up beside his student. Anakin didn't glance at him.

"Yes, I feel calm... There's no burning inside," he placed his hand on his chest. Obi-Wan silently studied Anakin; he had long been taller than Obi-Wan, and his blue eyes usually carried an icy determination. The powers he kept hidden inside were a mystery, as well has this 'burning' within him. Obi-Wan had first heard of it when Anakin had been merely twelve years old, Master Windu had been questioning him on why he allowed himself to search out distractions. 'I burn like a sun inside!' Anakin had cried, silencing the room. Obi-Wan had never forgotten that moment.

Normally, Obi-Wan didn't want to think of him as "The Chosen One" - he was simply Anakin Skywalker, his Padawan apprentice. But last night, he had had a dream. It could have been a vision, but that was almost too frightening to contemplate. There had been two boys, fighting with red lightsabers until... Obi-Wan suppressed a shudder. But the strangest thing of all was that he had constantly heard Anakin's voice saying over and over: "This isn't their entirly fault... They drove them to it... Why couldn't they see? Why couldn't we see? Without balance there is no Force and without the Force there is nothing... Soon there will be nothing..."

Anakin had set an important event in motion. Obi-Wan had been sensing it for a while now. This dream vision had merely confirmed it.

"Anakin, is there something you wanted to tell me?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of him and adopting a stern expression. He seemed to use that a lot with Anakin lately. His former student and (dear?) friend blinked - nervously? - at him.

"Not really, Master." He turned and started to walk away, when he felt Obi-Wan touch his mind.

"It's Senator Amidala, isn't it?" Anakin halted in mid-step. Obi-Wan took a slow, deep breath.

"Did you sleep with her?" Anakin spun around, shock plain on his face and in his mind.

"Master!" His features were now completely red. "I, uh..." he stuttered, not something common for him.

"I'm not angry, Anakin," Obi-Wan assured him. The shock emanating from his padawan was replaced with confusion.

"You're not? That's good... I suppose," he muttered. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"So you did sleep with her? Really, Anakin, I knew you two had an emotion connection but this is over the line. If the Council knew of this, it would be harshly frowned upon." Anakin was silent, so he pressed on. "Do you love her?"

"You think I would be with her if I wasn't?" Anakin was beginning to get angry. His fists were clenched tightly at his sides. Obi-Wan was astonished by this display.

"Anakin! Control yourself!"

"You can't understand, Obi-Wan, you just can't." His anger slid into a shivering coldness. He then spun around and marched away, leaving Obi-Wan staring after him. It worried the Jedi Knight that the thing that disturbed him most about this confrontation, was the small fact that Anakin had for the first time addressed him only by his name.

And... Couldn't he understand? He chose not to answer the question for the moment.

Sitting in a large black chair, a figure shrouded in darkness smiled.


	4. Padmé's Ruminations

CORUSCANT: SENATE BUILDING

Padmé sat in her senate office reading a report sent to her by Bail Organa. She had tried to get through it several times but her mind kept wandering. It worried her. This wasn't like her at all. Usually she could put everything out of her mind and throw herself into her work wholeheartedly. But now... Well, to be fair, she had never had something like this to distract her before. She sighed and put her datapad down. After a moment she placed a gentle hand on her lower stomach and wondered briefly when she would start showing. Anakin's face drifted before her eyes.

She had to tell him. He had a right to know. This was his child after-all, he needed to know.

But...

This would spell doom for him in the Jedi Order. He had so much potential, he could accomplish so much. She couldn't allow him to throw everything away on her account. She had voiced these fears to him back on Naboo at her family's retreat.

She wouldn't tell him. She would deal with this alone. She was used to dealing with things alone. But what about when her time would come to give birth? He would be even more angry that she had kept this from him. Padmé's heart and mind raced. What would she do?

Here the galaxy waited. As if time itself had slowed down to await Padmé Amidala's decision. For though she could not know it, on this one decision rested the fate of the Jedi order, the Republic and the freedom of the galaxy.

What was she to do?

She could leave and do this alone. She could. But did she want to? She could break it off with Annie, break his heart to save him. He would miss her then (and so would she) but then he could be free. She would always treasure the time she had with him. He was strong, he could handle it.

She would do it then.

She would...

That evening Anakin found Padmé standing at the window of her apartment. Staring outwards but not really looking at the night-skies of Coruscant. Her hands were folded before her and she looked rather sad. Anakin came up silently behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hello," His voice was soft and kind. Padmé spun around pulling out of his grip. A fierce glimmer in her eyes. Anakin stepped back, startled.

"I have something to tell you," Her voice was intense. Carrying the edge that caused many a political opponent to rethink their position. Anakin blinked in confusion.

"All right, you know you can always tell me anything."

There was a long pause and then-

"Anakin, I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby. Your child."

Anakin stared at her. Padmé's facade creaked into a gentle smile that radiated joy. He didn't need the force to sense that she wanted this, wanted this more then anything. Anakin took a few steps back, Padmé's forehead creased.

"Anakin? Are you alright?" She reached out to take his hand.

Then Anakin. Strong, loving, invincible Anakin jerked away from her touch. Padmé felt something tear in her heart.

"Anakin!"

Anakin turned and fled, leaving Padmé alone with her spining thoughts.

Anakin fled the apartment wing in the Senatorial building. He ran outside into the brightly lit night and kept going. He ran to the Jedi Temple, not pausing for breath, passed startled Jedi in the halls and then burst into his room. He stood there, chest heaving, eyes glazed over. Slowly his frozen mind began to work again.

He was going to be a father.

Father.

He never had a father. Only a few who he had had try and fill the empty place, first Qui-Gon, then Obi-wan then even Chancellor Palpatine. What was he suppose to do? Could he be a good father?

By the force he was going to be a father!

What if he failed?

Hot determination filled his heart. He would not fail. He was not a failure. He was powerful and strong. He would give his child everything they needed to be powerful and strong themselves.

His child. He wondered if it would be a boy or a girl.

What would the council say? There was no way he could conceal the birth of his child from them. Especially right under their noses. Especially if they were force-sensitive...

That chilled him. He wasn't so sure if he wanted his child to be Jedi.

He needed to think.

No, he needed a course of action. There was no time to sit back and contemplate. No time at all. He would just have to follow his heart. Anakin headed for the door.

Padmé was curled up on her bed, knees pressed to her face. Seeing such a collapse in her seemingly indomitable strength hurt Anakin deeply. He sat down next to her.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. It was... Such a shock." Anyone with ears could hear the genuine remorse in his voice. Padmé looked up at him and wiped her thumb across her tear-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry for overreacting, I should have known this would have been so shocking to you. After all, this wasn't planned."

Anakin smiled. The two lovers then wrapped each other in a tight embrace. It was such a wonderful hug that no evil in the universe could have touched them at that moment.

Deep in the depths of his own dark soul, Darth Sidious felt his control slip. He frowned, the web of evil he had so carefully sewn had just been tugged upon.

But how?

Anakin founded Chancellor Palpatine sitting, as usual, in his office. He took a moment to stop and stare out at the cityscape behind Palpatine. He had never really stopped and looked at Coruscant before. It was actually quite beautiful. In a manufactured sort of way.

"Welcome, young Skywalker. How may I aid you today?" Palpatine looked up at Anakin, a broad smile on his face.

"I have something very important to tell you and I need advice as to whether to tell the Jedi Masters."

"Another secret? You seem to be quite full of them lately." Palpatine got to his feet and stood before Anakin. Unworried. Secure in his position.

"Padmé's pregnant."

A shadow fell over Palpatine's face. It was subtle, but Anakin noticed he didn't seem quite as in control as before.

"You don't say?" Palpatine commented, folding his hands before him.

"What do I do?"

Palpatine paused for a long moment. This was unexpected news, something he had never considered before. Something that could most certainly pose a threat to him. The events he had so carefully planned would have to be nudged into action sooner then expected.

"It seems... That with this new development the Council will have to be alerted." He said slowly. Anakin's eyes narrowed.

"I know that I should tell them everything but I don't want to leave Padme and the baby."

A child of this man would have an incredible potential themselves. Palpatine's mind was racing. This changed everything. He adopted a parental demeanor.

"Now Anakin, the Jedi have been around for quite some time. They should know what is best. And if they don't... Maybe we should question where they're coming from." This statement startled Anakin.

"What?"

"Gifted with the powers of the Force they have become complacent. Perhaps new blood is needed. You are strong and ready, young Skywalker, maybe it is time you showed the Council a thing or two." He studied Anakin closely, as if making a difficult decision. "Anakin, how close are you to the Jedi on the Council?"

"Uh..." Anakin hesitated. It didn't feel right speaking of the Council behind their back with a non-Jedi like this. "I guess recently I've felt like I've grown apart from some of them. Obi-Wan and I will always be close but some of the others I'm not sure... I don't think they trust me."

"Really?" Palpatine raised an eyebrow, "Why ever not?"

"I don't know."

"Something to think about."

CORUSCANT: JEDI TEMPLE

The doors of the elevator opened for Anakin to reveal Obi-wan standing on the other side.

"Master, I-" Anakin began but Obi-wan interrupted him.

"Anakin, the Council has gotten word of General Grievous' whereabouts," Obi-Wan's expression was almost cold with determination. "He is apparently holding a council of war with the separatist leaders."

Anakin felt adrenaline thud through his veins. This was it. This could mean the end of the war. The thought evoked a strange emotion in Anakin, before his desires had rested in defeating the enemies of the Republic. The enemies of the Jedi. Evil needed to be destroyed. But now, Padmé's face drifted among his thoughts and the life she carried within her. A baby. Their baby. Would it be a boy? A girl? A son or a daughter. He wanted to find out. He wanted to hold his and Padme's child in his arms and show them all of the amazing things he had seen in the galaxy. To do that, the war needed to end.

Anakin's reasons for fighting had changed. But his passion had not.

Padmé was startled by Anakin's rather abrasive instrusion into her room. She was at her desk reviewing the minutes from the last Senate meeting when Anakin marched up to her desk.

"Anakin, what are you-"

"We're going to catch Grievous," Anakin's face was set in determination. When his eyes were set like that it pulled his scar tight across his face, making it look pale and severe. Padmé's heart fluttered as she rose steadily, and with as much calmness she could muster, to her feet. She came around the desk to wrap her arms around Anakin's neck.

"That's wonderful!" She started to pull back but he wouldn't let her go. She frowned in puzzlement as he gently reached up to touch the brown locks that hung loose down her back. He took her face in his hands and studied her face as if he wasn't expecting to see her for a long time. Was Anakin worried? Usually he carried himself with such confidence and fierce conviction.

"What's wrong?" Her voice had fallen to a whisper. Anakin smiled gently and kissed her forehead.

"Soon nothing will be. I'm making the galaxy a safe place for our baby to grow up in," he pulled her close once more, "I promise you."

Anakin had never been on such a large team of Jedi before. The Jedi being sent to infiltrate and stop Grievous' meeting consisted of himself, Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, Aalya Secura, Kit Fisto and Ki-Adi-Mundi. His mind's eye flashed back to the battle in the execution pit on Geonosis and he hoped fervently that it wasn't a premonition.

They were on their way to the planet Utapau. When Anakin had looked it up in the Jedi database there hadn't been much to go on. A world covered in sinkholes it had so far been very neutral in the war with its native people refusing to take part in the violence that was ripping apart the galaxy.

The Jedi were to meet with an Utapauan freighter a few systems over and slip onto the planet undetected. The mission should go smoothly.


	5. General Grievous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan and Anakin encounter General Grievous and fall afoul of a familiar shadowy figure.

UTAPAU

Mace Windu called a meeting of the Jedi a few hours away from Utapau itself. The freighter, captained by someone sympathetic to the Republic had agreed to house the Jedi's ship in the freighter's 'supposidly' empty hold.

"We are to use our element of surprise to discover what the Separatist Council's next move will be. There is to be no initiation of contact that might give us away unless I give the word." Mace's dark brown eyes wandered across the faces in the room, lingering on Anakin, who didn't appear to notice. Obi-Wan crossed his arms silently hoped in the back of his mind that Anakin would follow these orders properly and not improvise with any of his "creative additions".

"Our job is to keep an eye on the Council and prevent them from escaping when the fleet arrives to aid us," Mace inclined his head to the group of Jedi before him, "May the force be with you."

The freighter landed on its assigned pad without so much as a hitch. As technicians entered the ship for inspection the Jedi didn't sense any suspicion. Merely 'long-day-boredom'.

The Jedi slipped out of the ship from the back-ramp and moved silently under the ship. The few guards were easy to fool and with a gentle force nudge the Jedi were able to slip silently by. A few meters away from the landing pad was the entrance to what looked to be a major store house. Probably for smaller ships and extra parts.

Anakin had a bad feeling.

The Jedi crouched low behind several boxes filled with parts and droid shells just outside the door to the building. Mace gestured for Kit to take a look. They didn't sense much immediately inside the door, a bored technician or two. Kit took a mere moment to peer around the door and then immediately turned back to his companions. His big, black eyes wider if possible.

"Droids," he said softly.

"How many?" Anakin asked, eyes narrowed. Kit shook his head, one of his green head tentacles falling limply over his shoulders.

"I cannot guess at an exact number but far more then we would want to face," Kit looked to Mace, "There must be thousands in there."

"They're amassing their army," Mace said thoughtfully. "Interesting."

"Let’s get in there," Anakin started to move but was halted by Mace's hand on his arm.

"Calm yourself," Mace said firmly, "We must proceed cautiously and keep to the shadows. We need to learn the Separatists plans."

Anakin grit his teeth and set his jaw in an expression that said 'I'll follow you... For now.' Obi-Wan was fairly certain he was the only one who noticed.

***

The Jedi slid along in the shadows, wary of the varying battle droids that marched perfectly synchronized into formation. Were the Separatists going to load their armies into the trade freighters? Did they intend to smuggle them into Republic held space and unload them onto unsuspecting populaces?

One by one the Jedi climbed up a ladder leading to crossways high above the droids near the ceiling. No one was up there and they could move more freely without being seen.

Jedi Secura pointed off near the back of the main hanger towards a small opening. Angry shouts carried towards them but one low, powerful voice was especially familiar. Anakin flexed his mechanical hand.

The Jedi slipped quietly into the adjoining room and found themselves above a Separatist Council Meeting. Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed as he took in the sight below him, there was Count Dooku and General Grievous, addressing what appeared to be almost all of the major Separatists backers. San Hill, the Muun from Munnilist, had just returned to his seat after asking a question. Poggle the Lesser and Passel Argente seemed to be in agreement with whatever he had said. Dooku stepped forward and spread his arms, a charming smile plastered on his face.

"My comrades, I have been instructed to accompany you to the planet Mustafar. There you will be very safe from whatever the Republic may try to throw at you."

"What about the Jedi?" Rute Gunnay asked, the rest of his Nemodian compatriots flapped their hands in agreement, "They are still a large threat with their spies everywhere!"

"I'm going after, Dooku," Anakin whispered. Obi-Wan turned to him, Anakin had spoken so softly Obi-Wan wondered if he had intended anyone else to hear.

"Anakin, you're taking this too personally-" Obi-Wan began. Anakin glowered at him.

"Personally? _Personally?_ We are at war!" He jumped.

"Anakin! No!"

The young Jedi landed softly on the ground and ignited his lightsaber to great outcry from the Separatists. General Grievous spun around and if he could have he would have burned Anakin with his stare.

"I don't think you're going anywhere, Dooku." Anakin said, pointing his blue blade at the older man. Dooku looked politely interested.

General Grievous drew himself up to his full height, unclipped his frayed cape and let it drop to the ground. His extra arms unhinged themselves and let four lightsaber blades hum into existence.

"Jedi!" Grievous hissed, "This shall be your demise!"

Meanwhile, the council members were busily scrabbling over each-other to get as far away from the glowing blades as possible. Anakin raised his 'saber.

Obi-Wan landed in front of him and force shoved Grievous onto his backside a few meters away.

"Anakin! This was not part of the plan!" Obi-Wan shouted, the rest of the Jedi dropped to the ground around them as a hundred battle droids moved to surround them. Anakin spotted Dooku's cape disappearing through a door across the room. Anakin took off after him.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan cried and then whirled to deflect two lightsabers heading for him. His lightsaber only met one blade while the other met a purple-on-white glow. Master Windu's lips were pursed in a determined and almost fierce snarl. General Grievous, though blind to the force, was a flashing display of stellar swordsmanship.

"I shall deal with these foolish Jedi myself!" He growled. He took a leap backwards and the two Jedi moved to follow. As soon as Grievous was out of their sights the battle droids open fire on the rest of the Jedi. Aalya Secura, back to back with Kit Fisto, took out several droids by ripping a piece of equipment from the roof and squashing several droids beneath it.

Suddenly, there was a great roar above them and Grievous looked up. Descending into the sinkhole were the Republic's ships of war and spewing forth from them like insects from a hive were thousands of Clone Troopers. Grievous' grips tightened on his lightsabers.

"Surrender Grievous," Windu ordered calmly, "Your troops are surrounded."

"No, army or not you are the ones who are doomed!" Four lightsabers came crashing down on Mace and Obi-Wan who spun in unison to deflect them.

General Grievous would be considered one of the most skilled of warriors anywhere in the galaxy. His command of lightsaber technique was masterful, rivaling that of Mace Windu. His being, made up now mostly of his mechanical exoskeleton, was nearly devoid of the force and made him difficult to read. It balanced the field, as it were, pitting swordsman against swordsman based purely on their technique.

Grievous lashed out at Obi-Wan with enough force to knock the Jedi to one knee, what happened next seemed to move in slow motion. Three blades came for him, he could not stop them all. He moved his blade to stop two of the 'sabers. The third went flying along with Grievous' hand, severed by Mace's purple blade. With a snarl Grievous deactivated his remaining lightsabers turned, and leapt down the side of the sinkhole. Scrabbling for handholds like some-sort of spider creature.

"I'll follow him!" Obi-Wan called to Mace, Grievous was heading for the fighter hanger.

Mace nodded and Obi-Wan leapt off the side of the hanger. The wind ripped at his hair and robes and his arm was given a rather unpleasant jerk as he grabbed a handhold. Grievous vanished into the hanger about one hundred meters below and Obi-Wan let ago again. Down he fell until he grabbed another hold and swung himself into the hanger. He rolled into the hanger past a duo of Grievous' droid body guards whom he promptly sliced in half.

Grievous turned back from his ship and ignited his lightsabers once more. Advancing slowly on Obi-Wan he dragged two of his lightsabers along the ground, causing sparks to flair up and obscure Obi-Wan's vision. That was fine, he didn't need his eyes, he had the force. Grievous flung a 'saber forward and now it was Obi-Wan's turn to remove one of his weapons. Grievous was down to two sabers. He bellowed:

"GUARDS!"

Droidekas rolled into the room, twelve of them. Grievous ran for his ship and Obi-Wan was force to let him go as he brought his blade up to deflect the fire of the droids. He cut down five and then the ship began to roar to life. Obi-Wan found himself diving off a high place for the second time that. He fell a few meters and then snagged a handhold and held on for dear life as Grievous ship roared out of the hanger into the chaos above. Obi-Wan pulled out his comlink and yelled into it: "Commander Cody! General Grievous is escaping! He-"

An explosion rocked the sinkhole where he held on and large chunks of rock exploded around him. Joining the rocks in their fall was Obi-Wan's comlink. Obi-Wan hoisted himself upwards and pulled himself back into the hanger, breathing heavily. That had been far too close a call.  
Anakin stepped slowly into the dark hall where Count Dooku had made his exit. His blue blade acting as his life light only Anakin's determined face could be seen in the darkness. His senses on edge he knew there was no way someone would be able to surprise him out of the darkness. But then... Why couldn't he feel Dooku's presence? He shouldn't have been able to get that much farther ahead of him.

"You dislike mystery don't you?"

Dooku's voice was booming all around him.

"I don't like being... Uninformed." Anakin replied, still slowly moving forward. Dooku could be on a different part of the planet for all he knew.

"A life without mystery," Dooku's voice sounded amused, "How... Unromantic. A young hero like you I would have thought would have been quite the romantic character."

"I get plenty of romance, thank you," Anakin swung his blade slowly from left to right. The passage was small, probably about a meter and a half in width. Dooku must be just ahead of him. Anakin began to move a little faster.

_'Young Skywalker's weakness lies in his emotions. He is quick to passion, dark and unbridled.'_

"So I hear. The Naboo Senator is quite an enchanting lady."

Coldness gripped Anakin's heart. How did he know? How? _How!?_

"What?"

"Don't play the fool, Skywalker. You are in love with the Naboo Senator!" Dooku's voice was full of triumphant amusement. "I believe Amidala is her name? The Council would be disgusted. Such distraction from the Jedi way. You are becoming ruled by weak emotions."

Was the passage getting smaller? It felt warmer.

"You are weak! You cannot hope for true strength by saddling yourself with emotions such as love. There is no room for love in the life of a Jedi."

"Weak? My powers have grown vastly since last we met, Count."

"Oh how interesting."

Sweat dribbled down Anakin's brow and into his eye. Padmé... Count Dooku knew... Who else knew? Was she in danger?

Anakin flashed to the time spent with Padme on her Lake Retreat. Her warm kisses, her soft skin, the sparkle of her laugh, the power in her eyes. She was the most important thing in the galaxy to him.

That thought shocked him. Being a powerful Jedi had always been what he wanted most ever since Qui-Gon had stepped into the lives of the tiny Skywalker family so many years ago.

'A lifetime ago...'

"I sense great fear in you, Skywalker! Are you going to let the Senator go for the Jedi?"

"No."

"But if they find out about her they'll force you two apart. Will you stand for that?"

"No!"

"Sounds to me that you're not really on the Jedi's side... Ahhh, such anger!"

Anakin glowered into the darkness. Dooku sounded amused and perfectly in control. Where was he!?

"Paying lip service to the order doesn't sound very Jedi to me. Why do you still follow them? Why do you still let them tell you what to do? You seem to have made up your own mind about things. The Senator... Or the Jedi. One or the other, boy. One or the other."

Anakin's hands began to tremble. His guard slipped ever so slightly.

A footstep behind him-

Red and blue blades crackled in the blackness. Anakin, his face aglow from Dooku's red blade, felt his lip curl as he pressed forward against the elder Jedi. Anakin was young and powerful but Count Dooku had years of experience on him.

"Is that the life you want for yourself? Blindly following orders? Following people you no longer even respect anymore?!"

Dooku's blade slashed at the walls, showering Anakin in sparks and nearly blinding him. Anakin thrust out his right hand and gave Dooku a hard mental shove back. His red blade deactivated and once again the Dark Jedi vanished into the darkness.

"Just because their traditions have been around for thousands of years does not make them right." Dooku's voice echoed down the passage. "The Jedi cannot think beyond themselves."

"As you do."

"Indeed."

"Give yourself up to the Council, Dooku, they will show you mercy." Anakin spoke through gritted teeth.

"It's not mercy I'm interested in."

The blue lightsaber lit up a wall directly in front of Anakin. A dead end. Where had Dooku gone?

Then the floor vanished from beneath Anakin's feet.

Anakin lost his grip on his lightsaber and he plunged downward until he landed (perhaps not as gracefully as he would have liked) several meters down.

A red lightsaber swung to greet him.


	6. A Bond Unbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé is the victim of an assassinated attempt and Anakin continues to struggle within and without.

CORUSCANT: OUTSIDE THE SENATE BUILDING

Padmé was with Sabe, entering the building that housed the Senate, when someone tried to kill her.

A blaster bolt burned into the metal just beside her head and Sabe leaped in front of her. A Whiphead lurched out of the crowd as people screamed and tried to scatter. His fur was in patches and matted in grime, sweat and blood. One of his great tusks was broken near his mouth and looked as if it had been snapped off. He howled in pain and rage then pointed his blaster again.

Padmé's shot blew him backwards into a wall where he slid to the floor: unconscious. The moment he was down a small swarm of guards enveloped him and the Whiphead quickly vanished from sight. People nervously hung back from the doorway, afraid.

Sabe gripped her arm tightly in her strong hand.

"M'Lady, are you alright?" Sabe asked, her voice full of concern. Padmé tucked away her small blaster.

"I'm fine, Sabe." She gave her handmaiden and friend an encouraging smile. Sabe smiled back and then inclined her head in a respectful nod.

"It seems you scarcely need my aid in your defense," Sabe commented jokingly. A Senate guard stepped over to Padmé, the Whiphead and the rest of the guards had vanished from sight.

"We apologize for the inconvenience, such a person shouldn't have gotten onto the grounds." The guard didn't sound very apologetic, merely annoyed. Padme raised an eyebrow.

"An inconvenience." Padmé deadpanned.

"Do you require any additional assistance?"

"I think my handmaiden and myself have it under control," Padmé crossed her arms and gave the guard an acid smile. The man, much larger than both lithe woman, shifted uncomfortably. He gave her a quick nod and then marched off.

"Useless," Sabe muttered softly, falling into step behind Padmé as they entered the building. Others, seeing Padmé continue on from the attack, started to file back towards the building. Padmé frowned to herself, something was bothering her...

"Sabe..."

"Yes, my lady?"

"Did the Whiphead shout something?" Her voice was thoughtful.

"I... Don't know, my lady. I don't speak Whiphead." Sabe's lips twitched. Padmé smiled at her.

"Do me a favor, find a recording of the incident and see if you can find out what the Whiphead said."

"At once, my lady."

She may have said "at once", but Sabe waited to get Padmé to her office before hurrying off to her task.

No sooner had she stepped in the door her aid practically fell upon her.

"Oh! Senator Amidala! I just heard the dreadful news!"

"News?" Padmé was puzzled.

"Whipheads are such a savage race!" The aid hurried off, seeing a line starting to form outside the office of people seeking an audience. Padmé noticed her office holo-projector was on, the announcer was speaking calmly:

"... The suspect has yet to be identified by authorities but we are told that he is being held for questioning after his wounds are tended to. If you just joined us, a shocking attack was committed outside the Senate building moments ago on Senator Amidala of Naboo-" The announcer blinked and gave the briefest of pauses, "We have just received word that the Whiphead in custody has died of medical complications. There are-"

Padmé turned off the 'projector. Her comm buzzed and she ignored it.

Padmé sank into her chair and rubbed her temples. Who was that Whiphead? They weren't an especially common species on Coruscant. Why did he attempted to kill her? Was she a specific target or simply the closest vent for outrage?

Her hands trembled and she pressed them flat into her desk. Her aid was outside her door shouting at people that she was far too busy to see anyone right now.

Only now, alone in her office did Padmé let herself give into tears. Her shoulders shook as she silently let her fears flow down her cheeks. It was not for herself that she felt fear twisting her gut but for the small life she carried within her. Her child. No, no, not only hers, but Anakin's as well. The thought of something happening to their baby reduced her to tears.

PADME'S APARTMENT

Padmé awoke later that night to her private communicator beeping at her. Thinking it was Anakin, she leapt out of bed and answered. Her sister's face filled the screen, eyes wide and Padmé guiltily felt a twinge of disappointment.

"Padmé! I just heard what happened!"

"Sola, I'm alright."

"Mom and Dad know as well. They're very worried," Sola eyed her sister, as if trying to decide what to say next. "Mom wants you to come home."

"Why? To be safe? Like I was when the Trade Federation came into our homes?" Padmé sighed, "I'm in danger no matter what. It comes with the times and my duties."

"Padmé... You have new duties now. To look after someone that no one else can." Sola said softly. Padmé's dismissal of their parents desires didn't come as a shock to her. Padmé was too ingrained in her beliefs of what was right to put them aside easily.

Unfortunately, Sola's comment on the baby didn't make Padmé change her mind. Instead, the younger Senator felt a new sensation sweep through her. She did have a duty to her child. She could run and hide away on Naboo among her beloved family and familiar sights while the troubles of galaxy raged off planet.

No.

She had to stay and help fight. This war had to end, now not only for the families of others, but her newly formed one as well.

"Yes..." She whispered.

"Pardon?" Sola was watching her closely.

"I am going to stay. I am going to make sure my child grows up without a galaxy in turmoil and pain."

Sola smiled sadly.

"Dad says he's proud of you," Sola said simply.

"I love you all."

They disconnected simultaneously. Padmé got to her feet and wandered over to her window. Beyond her room air-cars flew by but none of their thundering reached her ears.

Anakin felt the warmth of the lightsaber pass his face as he spun away. Too close. Too close. He flipped up onto a girder and watched Dooku on the ground below him, pacing. A few droids shrieked in protest and fled their tasks away from the two Jedi.

"You are close with the Chancellor, are you not?" Dooku was still infuriatingly calm.

'How does he know all this?'

Dooku continued, "He has an interesting vision. A vision for a new way. A way free of the stale, fetid air that permeates the Republic now."

"If you believe this, why are you with the Separatists? Why are you working against the Chancellor instead of with him?" Anakin demanded. He hated this. He need to take Dooku out and he needed to do it now.

"It was all part of the plan. All part of the plan. But the Force works in mysterious ways."

Dooku's speaking was getting more and more erratic. He was crazy but something tugged at Anakin's mind. Some of the things he was saying... Did he believe his words?

"The Republic now only exists in the mind of the idealist! Something needs to shake the foundation, break it down and build again. But it is not only the Republic's heads that need to be filled with new ideas..."

Dooku's eyes blazed hot with anger and frustration.

"The Jedi! They are dead to the universe around them!"

Dooku deactivated his blade and tossed it aside. Anakin's stance wavered in confusion. The elder man spread his hands out before him.

"We are forever in balance as both students and teachers to each other. But now... The teachers have lost anything new to say. The Jedi are drowning in tradition, too busy congratulating themselves on their adherence to their old ways."

"Why are telling me all this?" Anakin demanded. He wished Padme was here, she was always so good with words and the ones that lay hidden behind them.

"I think... you have something new to show us. I think there is a great power in you. Something beyond the comprehension of all the Jedi. I think you know this too. I want that power. It should be mine as well and I know that it lies just beyond my reach." Dooku smiled, a smile that held no warmth or gentle feeling, "In exchange, I will help you."

In flash, Anakin had leapt down to Dooku's level and held his blade near the Sith Lord's neck.

"You better continue that sentence. What could I possibly want from you."

Dooku smiled.

"I have information that could be of use to you."

"Such as?"

"Information concerning your charming lady Senator."

"How do you know all this? I never told anyone!" Anakin was yelling now, his blade shaking. Anger. Blinding.

"Yes you did."

Anakin's eyes widened. No...

A door across the room burst open and Mace Windu activated his purple blade. Striding forth his face set with intense determination.

"Dooku, you are coming with us."

Dooku's discarded lightsaber flew into his hand and slashed upwards at Mace's blade. Then suddenly Dooku was disarmed, literally. Dooku roared in pain as his lightsaber, still in hand, skidded across the floor. Dooku thrust out his remaining hand and Master Windu made a gagging noise. Dooku was trying to strangle him! Mace brought down his blade -

\- it was met with a blue one.

Dooku released his hold on Mace and fell to his knees. Defenseless.

"Anakin! What are you doing?" Master Windu barked.

"I need him!" Anakin's voice was tinged with desperation.

"You are interfering with our mission! Dooku is an enemy of the Republic and Jedi, he cannot be allowed to spread his darkness further!" Mace's dark eyes burned into Dooku's. Dooku seemed worn and haggard.

"No!" Anakin lashed out with the force and Mace Windu, Jedi Master, slammed into a pylon with such force that his body shudder as he slid to the floor. Anakin brought his blade up to defend. Dooku remained on his knees, seemingly stunned.

Obi-Wan and Aalya Secura rushed into the room. Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed as his gaze fell upon Dooku. His attention was quickly shifted when Master Windu got to his feet and spoke in a cold, firm voice:

"Anakin Skywalker, you are a danger to the Republic and to the order the Jedi are trying to uphold. You are to be brought before the Jedi Council and tried for dereliction of your duty to the Jedi code."

Obi-Wan felt like his heart was in the grip of an icy hand.

"Anakin, what-?"

"Your former Padawan is danger to others and himself. He needs to learn his place among us." Mace interrupted. Aalya helped Dooku to his feet and kept a firm grip on his good arm. There was no struggle.

"Count Dooku and Anakin Skywalker will both be put on trial."

Anakin sat on the end of his bed, head in his hands. He had not been confined to the brig but he would remain alone for the journey home. Confined to his quarters. He could sense the rest of the Jedi around the ship meditating. Dooku's sense was barely there, holding himself close. Obi-Wan was full of confusion and turmoil.

They had Dooku and the Separatist Council. But General Grievous has escaped. Now the Jedi were sure he would rally the droid army around him. He was certainly preparing for a major assault. They had to figure out where and when. Fast.

What had happened? When had everything gone spiraling out of control?

Probably when he left Tatooine. If that were true, he was glad for the chaos.

Hadn't he done everything right? He was fighting for someone beyond himself, that was admirable in a Jedi. But... Was he really fighting for Padmé or was he fighting for her to make sure she would always be with him. Was he really so unselfish? Master Windu accused him of going against the Jedi Code.

There is no emotion: there is peace.

The first line. Anakin hated it. He sure didn't feel peaceful right now. He didn't feel especially peaceful most of the time actually. Around Padmé it probably wasn't physically possible to be emotionless.

There is no ignorance; there is knowledge.

He didn't know everything. That bothered him. Recently though, he had come to respect learning something more rather then simply knowing. He had learned much with Padmé, such as the way her eyes would light up if he brought her a single flower. Or how her smile would fade if he talked of his battles.

There is no passion; there is serenity.

This one frightened Anakin. He felt passion for his cause, he felt passion as he plunged into battle and he felt passion most of all, for Padmé.

Padmé. She was a part of all of his thoughts. It was her. She brought out his emotions and broke him free of the calm and detached mind he needed to view the world with. She was taking him away from the Jedi Code.

Tears burned his eyes and one slid down his cheek and landed, unfelt, on his mechanical arm.

This is what Dooku was talking about.

Deep down Anakin did not believe that Padmé was taking him away from the Jedi. She made him a stronger person a better person. She gave him the desire to fight for those who could not.

Passion he had been told was of the dark side. But he loved Padmé! He loved her!

If passion was not wrong, then the Jedi Code was in err.

What was he going to do? All he knew is that he would never let Padmé be taken from him. Ever. He swore it to himself and his beloved across the stars.

He had a few hours ahead to think.


	7. Palpatine's Teachings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness creeps steadily forward.

BAIL ORGANA'S APARTMENT

Padmé was uneasy with today's gathering. Some senators over the past few months had been getting together to discuss certain aspects of Palpatine's policies. They had started off as simply a way to keep everyone on the same footing for when peace was finally restored to the Republic. But lately... Lately they had begun to take on a different tone. One that made her decidedly uncomfortable.

"I know some of us have a growing concern with some of Chancellor Palpatine's newly implemented efforts in the war," Senator Mon Mothma sipped at her drink casually and kept her face expressionless. "Certain odd security measures have been taken in several systems away from the worst of the fighting."

"I'm beginning to think that the Chancellor's time as wielder of executive decisions is fast coming to an end though," Bail was pacing, nervous. Very out of character for him. What could be wrong? "Clone troopers and Jedi are after General Grievous and Count Dooku around the clock. With those two out of the way the Chancellor will waive his executive powers."

'Right?' The word hung unspoken in the air. Padmé wished the conversation would steer elsewhere. She didn't like what the others were suggesting. Bail looked sick, like he couldn't bring himself to continue speaking. Senator Bel Iblis crossed his arms and frowned at the Alderaanian.

"Or we will have to make him withdraw his powers."

"Powers that we granted," Padmé whispered softly, mostly to herself. Mon Mothma glanced at her.

"No one makes Chancellor Palpatine do anything," Chi Eekway hissed. "The man stands alone."

Senator Breemu closed her eyes, deep in thought. When she spoke it was slowly, carefully.

"The war is indeed nearing an end, the Separatists cannot keep this up much longer with the clone troopers aiding the Jedi. Chancellor Palpatine has given us someone to follow, a strong example."

"What about the Jedi?" Bail asked, his dark eyes were watching Breemu carefully. Calculating.

"What have the Jedi done, really? It is the clones where the really victories have come. The Jedi are too old, too focused on themselves and their little religion to really have relevance in today's age of danger."

Padmé's grip tightened on her chair. Anakin was out there fighting. He was a hero. The 'Hero With No Fear'. Obi-wan as well, she knew of no two greater fighters for the Republic and they were both Jedi.

"And, is it not a former Jedi who now leads the Separatists?" Breemu demanded. Bel Iblis frowned.

"Was he a Jedi? Count Dooku?"

"He has been seen with a lightsaber on several occasions," Chi Eekway remarked.

"I was under the impression a weapon did not make a Jedi," Mon Mothma spoke up.

"It doesn't. The Jedi Order is filled with good people who are doing their best for the Republic." Padmé couldn't believe this.

"You know, Senator Amidala, you always seem to have your fingers in the Jedi's pot. One wonders why you are always so excited to stand by them." Senator Breemu returned cooly.

Padmé felt hotness creep up her neck.

"That was uncalled for, Senator," Mon Mothma admonished her colleague.

"We need a strong leader! Chancellor Palpatine is providing that!" Senator Breemu 's voice was beginning to rise. "What is it that you don't understand?"

The voices swirled around her as Padmé fell back into herself. Away from it all. Anakin's voice was echoing in her head.

'Someone should make them understand...'

PADME'S APARTMENT

Sabé found Padmé in her room composing a letter to Anakin. Threepio was making himself useful with his usual household duties. Padmé preferred to do things herself but when she found herself nearly drowning in work she was grateful for Anakin's gift of the droid. Sabé, though sometimes despaired at the closeness the Jedi Knight shared with her best friend and the pain it seemed to sometimes bring her, was truly glad Padmé had found someone to connect with. As long as Sabé had known her, Padmé had relied on only herself. It wasn't healthy. No one should be alone.

"I have the information that you requested," Sabé waited until Padmé looked up to speak. She held up a small data cartridge and put it in Padmé's holo-recorder. It began to play, a scene of people walking in front of the camera. Padmé frowned.

"Where did you get this? The angle is all wrong."

"All official recordings were seemingly 'corrupted' by something. This is an illicit recording a bystander made trying to, ah, get a glimpse of Senator Uurium." Sabe sounded a little disgusted.

Padmé gave a small smile. Senator Uurium was a B'for who seemed to be wrought with scandal.

The Whiphead roared and Padmé stopped the recording.

"Did you get it translated?"

"Yes, he is yelling "Separatist Traitor!" Sabe's eyes filled with concern, "I think someone is trying to frame you. That would explain the 'corruption' of the rest of the recordings. It was only pure luck that I was able to get ahold of this one."

"You're sure that the tapes were corrupted on purpose?"

"That, or you can believe every official recording for a duration of twenty minutes shorted out." Sabe replied scornfully. "I think you were being set up."

Padmé thoughtfully examined the Whiphead's face, so alien, and yet... She didn't think he was a being propelled by malice. He seemed rather small for a Whiphead as well. Sickly, perhaps?

"You think he was paid to attack me?" Padmé shut off the projector and sank back in her chair. Her long time handmaiden and friend gave her a slow nod.

"Or threatened. I am far too convinced this was set up. Everything seems too coincidental. I think someone planned to have you assassinated and then discredited so you would not become a martyr."

"All that for one voice?" Padmé sounded skeptical.

"When the voice is as loud and honored as yours, my lady, it is fearsome indeed." Sabé's voice was soft yet filled with conviction. She would follow Padmé to the ends of the galaxy. Kill for her. Die for her.

"Who would fear me that much?" Padmé murmured. Her thoughts floated over the faces of Senators or other political muckity-mucks that might have it in for her.

"My lady?" Sabé's voice seemed to be coming from far away.

'Who?'

A message light on her holo-reciever began to blink she looked down and frowned. It was from Anakin.

"Sabe, do you-?" When she looked up the other woman was gone and her door was closed. She pressed play. Anakin's face filled the screen and Padmé felt her stomach churn. His expression... Just like the day when they had buried his mother on Tatooine. What had happened? Had something happened to Obi-wan?

"Padmé... I'm sorry I have to contact you like this but Master Windu doesn't want me out of his sight right now. Something has happened, Padmé. Something has been happening to me something else is going to happen I'm not sure. I'm not the Jedi I should be. I feel... Lost. There's something more out there and the Jedi... They don't trust me."

"Anakin..." Padmé whispered.

"I'm going to find a way to make you safe. I promise you."

The recording ended and Padmé sat there in stunned silence. What was going on? She buried her face in her hands and for a long moment just sat there. Her mind blank. She pulled out her comlink and tried Obi-wan, he would have answers.

Nothing. She left a message.

She should wait for him to contact her. He would explain what was going on. It was some misunderstanding.

No, no, she couldn't wait for this. Something was wrong with Anakin she could see it... See it in his eyes.

It was all falling apart.

Everything.

PALPATINE'S PRIVATE OFFICE

Upon the return of the Jedi strike team to Coruscant Dooku had been placed in a holding cell awaiting judgement by the Council. Master Windu had been ready to toss Anakin in there with him if Obi-wan hadn't spoken up for his brash former apprentice. Citing all of the good deeds Anakin had done on behalf of the Republic in the war Yoda allowed Anakin to remain free of the confines of a cell but told him not to stray too far from the Temple.

That was fine with Anakin, there was only one place he was set on going.

"I don't know what to do, Chancellor," Anakin's head was bowed in shame as Palpatine looked on with concern. Anakin had related the incidents of Utapau to the Chancellor hoping for advice on how to convince the Jedi at his trial that he was right... Without revealing his true reasons for his actions.

"It is very upsetting that the Jedi don't seem to appreciate you and your talents. What a waste," Palpatine shook his head in disbelief. He seemed sad about it, like Anakin had just revealed a nasty secret about an old friend.

"What will I do if they dismiss me?"

"Anakin, you know I have always been fond of you. There will always be a place for you at my side no matter what the outcome of the Jedi's decision will be."

"Thank you, Chancellor, that means a lot to me," Anakin inclined his head in a faint bow. It did mean a lot.

"They drag their feet on making you a Master, they stifle your abilities, they accuse you of betrayal... Does it ever make you wonder about the intentions of the Council?"

"Sometimes, but Obi-wan always assures me they're just doing what they think is best for me."

"Really, Anakin? What's best for you? Should what's best for you leave you feeling so excluded?" The Chancellor got to his feet and slowly the pair made their way into the public office. Anakin bit his lower lip in thought. All his life among the Jedi he had been taught that the Council was wise and always to be trusted. It was hard to break such... Conditioning.

"You must break through their fog of lies Anakin to the truth about the Force. They know that once you tap into the Force's true powers your abilities will dwarf theirs. They fear you Anakin," Palpatine's voice had gotten soft and low with a layer of intensity that made the hair on the back of Anakin's neck prickle. He almost seemed like a different person.

"How do you know so much about the Force?" He had never heard of the Chancellor having any dealings with the Jedi beyond that of political decisions. He also wasn't one of the younglings that had never been chosen by a master either.

"My mentor taught me much when I was young, even the ways of the dark side," Palpatine's voice was thoughtful, as if lost in a pleasant memory.

"The dark side?" Anakin stepped away from his old friend.

"Anakin, it's important to embrace all of what the Force has to offer not simple contend with scraps dolled out by people who think their know best. I can give you this knowledge, I can help you achieve all of your goals and make you the true Master of the Force I know you crave to be," Palpatine's smile was sweet and gentle, like a grandfather watching a child open a gift, "I can even help you protect your wife from those who would do her harm."

"I was never aware you had any Jedi training of any sort," Anakin's voice was filled with a curious suspicion.

"There are more ways to the Force than what the Jedi offer, more doorways than you could possibly comprehend. We must discover for ourselves which door we want to open, how much of the Force we want to use. It is a great tool, one that offers limitless possibilities." Palpatine's voice was soothing and Anakin found himself nodding in agreement. He was right, why did the Council's way have to be the only way? In fact, he knew all of this already, didn't the Corellian Jedi have their own way of going about things? Why had he followed them so unquestioningly for so long? Why had he let them push him into silence over his feelings for Padmé?

Palpatine laid a comforting hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"My son, you are strong and wise. I am sure you will make the right decision."


End file.
